The Heart Needs A Bandage
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Alice and Bella failed to reach Edward in time. Both Jacob's and Alice's families have to set their differences aside to help Bella. Bella x Alice
1. A Lost Forever

Title: The Heart Needs A Bandage  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Alice/Bella and Bella/Jacob  
Disclaimer: Characters are copyright to Stephanie Meyer.  
Notes: I was gonna make this a one-shot but I thought it would be better if it had some chapters in it. Alice and Jacob are my favorite characters in Twilight, and I hope I give both them and Bella justice in this chapter.

**Prologue: A Lost Forever**

It was rare for the Volturi to apologize, especially to a human. Because of a string of unfortunate events, the Cullens had lost a valuable member of their family. After all that fuss Edward went to for his death wish, Bella had been strangely alive. Somehow she managed to avoid getting killed again. Nothing mattered now, Edward Cullen the most important thing in Bella's life, was gone for good. Her and Alice tried their hardest to safe Edward, but it wasn't enough. He exposed himself to the sun and allowed thousands to see him. He died still thinking she committed suicide, and that was that pained Bella the most. What did she have to live for now? The hole in her heart would be preferment.

The room was as dark as Bella's current emotion, sinking deeper than an ocean's floor. Alice and the rest of the Cullens circulated around her as she wept on the bed where her dead lover slept. Bella blew Edward a kiss, as if she was saying goodbye to miracles and all that was good in her life. In slow motion she grabbed onto Edward's hand, still ice cold as it was before. The gray cracks in his skin became a pattern with his veins. Her eyes wondered nowhere else but around his body. The face of the man she thought had the most exquisite beauty known to man kind had dissolved into an ugly death.

Bella screamed when Alice's hand tapped her shoulder. Her shook her head into Edward's chest more, breathing violent breathes. "EDWARD!" Bella yelled. "Why... WHY?" Alice tapped her shoulder hearing her livid tears. "He's gone!" Bella screamed at Alice. "I've got to die too!" Bella threw herself in Alice's chest like a wild wolf. Alice held onto her arms tight, pushing her face away, prompting her to breathe as if things were going to be just fine.

"That would be the last thing he'd want," said Alice, cradling Bella like a baby.

"But without Edward..." Bella sobbed harder, but her screaming died down. "I'm nothing without Edward. I've got nothing to live for anymore."

"Calm down Bella," snapped Alice, grabbing onto her shoulders. "We're all sad about Edward, but don't think you haven't got anything to live for."

"Alice you don't under-"

"I do understand," Alice interrupted. "I have a vision of Edward looking down on you, telling you not to be sad for him. You'll be one of us and he'll always be in your heart, Bella."

"I wanted him to be the one to do it," Bella hissed grabbing onto Alice's shoulders. "This hole in my chest will never be filled."

"It will, just believe in us."

"Edward died because of me! Everyone will hate me for what I've done!" Bella threw a fit of tears again, gripping onto Alice to tight that it hurt.

"I don't hate you," Alice whispered. She stroke Bella's locks of brown hair. "And there's people waiting for you, they're both worried sick."

Bella should have known the answer straight away. But her mind had been clouded by the despair. After a long effort of trying to clear her mind, she looked up to Alice's happy eyes and guessed, "Charlie and Jacob?"

"That's right!" Alice nodded and held Bella up more. "they're worried sick about you. I'll tolerate the dog for your sake."

"T-thank you." Bella's tears continued to flow, but she was no longer screaming – for now.

"Let's take you back to Forks," Alice said holding onto Bella's hand.

"I think that's a good idea," Carlisle agreed bowing his head down to his son. Esme's head leaned against Carlisle, pulling a heartbreaking expression. It was one of the most darkest moods that Bella had ever seen the Cullens in, but something about Alice's smile showed that something bright was ahead of her.


	2. Back To Forks

**Chapter one: Back To Forks**

The sunset had been painted over by a black sky. Music that thumped with Bella's heartbeat became overshadowed by the traffic's cries. Seconds later, she felt nothing, heard not a sound. Eyelids dropped, but no sleep. Trembling lips blocked everything she wanted to ask. Bella pictured throwing herself in Edward's arms and admiring how his skin glittered in the sunlight. If her life didn't end today, it would end at some point. Fingers hugging onto her seat belt and just for a second it was Edward Cullen.

"Alice, are you sure they don't hate me?"

"Of course," Alice replied.

It had to be fibs, if she hadn't have fallen in love with Edward, none of this would have happened. If she had stuck with the school friends she liked, she wouldn't be in this situation. Despite this, life without Edward was unimaginable. What they had was so perfect. The only chance she had to claim it back, and she was too slow. When you make a mistake, you think about it, and see what you could to make sure it didn't happen again. And Bella reflected on them mistakes. The string of mistakes that made Edward do it. It wasn't just one mistake or a little one: it was a string of errors.

All the reckless things she did just to imagine Edward. He gave her a clear demand not to do anything that could harm her, he even said it would be the last time she would ever see her. In a way, he kept his promise, but Bella broken hers. And then the intense thrill she got when she jumped off the cliff. Inside the beautiful ocean, she hallucinated Edward again, and she didn't want that image to leave her. When Alice foresaw it, that was what made Edward flip.

Acknowledging her part of Edward's death, she yelled aggressively and cried like a child begging for help.

"BELLA!" Alice gasped and pulled over and crawled over to Bella. "Don't cry, everything is going to be fine."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Bella roared. "Edward asked me to do one thing, and I disobeyed him. Because of me, he's dead. I'm going to live with that for the rest of my life. You can't sugarcoat this, Alice. I wanna die now."

"Don't say that!"

"It's the truth..."

"I don't want you to say that. Have you forgotten what I said?" Alice cupped Bella's face and laughed with, "Edward's death isn't going to end your future. He's still with you, and he'll watch over you. I like you a lot Bella, and it's not nice to see you like this. We'll be there for you. And it doesn't matter if the rest of my family hate You – you've always got me."

"I feel better a little."

"We're almost there, Jacob and Charlie are waiting for you." Alice gave Bella one loving hug, she didn't care that Bella squeezed her too tight. It was going to take a while, but Bella would be saved. Bella's arms slipped back to her side. Her head tilted to the window. Her cheeks damp with silent tears.

The rain tickled the roof, then splattered on the floor. The dripping of the sky kept Bella's eyes wide open. Bella could see her house coming closer to her. Standing on the doorstep, was a tall hunky guy with short pitch-dark hair. It was her friend, Jacob Black. The werewolf who tried to stop Bella reaching Edward. As soon as their eyes met, he launced himself to the veichle, opened the door closest to Bella and embraced her in vicious grip.

"Bella," he breathed huskilly. "Why are crying?" He turned over, glaring at the driver as he gritted his teeth. "What have you done to her?" Jacob sneered at Alice in a sharp voice.

Not wanting Jacob to pin it on Alice, she screamed loudly, "EDWARD'S DEAD!"

The way she screamed vibrated Jacob away for a minute. He held his fingers onto Bella's palm. "Good riddance," Jacob muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" roared Bella. She reached over to him, then slapped him. "If you hadn't have stopped me Jacob, I could have saved Edward in time!"

"I was did because I cared about you. He hurt you. He would only hurt you again."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Bella squealed. "Edward is my life. I'm nothing without Edward."

"You're wrong," Jacob snapped without a second thought. "You're beautiful, you're funny, considerate and a joy to hang around with. You don't need Edward to be that, and you've proved it before."

"I agree," Alice said.

"Even your bloodsucking friend agrees with me." All three of them remained silent, including Bella. Her head turned to Jacob and Alice in many directions until her eyes rolled on the floor.

"Let's go home," Bella whimpered.

~*~

Alice and Jacob didn't want to be under the same roof as each other, niehter did they want to leave Bella alone. It was almost a competition to see who could do a better job at protecting Bella. She was fast asleep, but there was an urge for her to be watched. In case she did something stupid. They knew how much danger she's gotten into since moving to Forks.

"You've got a lot a lot of nerve coming here, you know that?" Jacob whispered.

"Please don't make this worse for Bella, you dog?" Alice told Jacob. "I think we should set our differences aside."

"Your family are the reason she's like this," Jacob barked.

"Edward wouldn't have gone that far if you said Charlie was at a funeral," Alice reminded him. " But let's not put the finger on people, think about it. We're both close friends with Bella, and it wouldn't be fair for her to see us hating each other at a time like this. We should be there for her."

"So you lot can drink her blood?" Jacob hissed. "Make her a monster?"

"We won't force her to do anything, whatever she wants to be is entirely her decision."

"Then you guys will break her heart again, just like Edward did."

"I think," Alice gulped, as if she didn't want to say it, but knew she had to. "It be great if both our families could make peace with each other.

"Don't get any stupid ideas," Jacob warned her. "I'm only doing this for Bella's sake."

"So am I," said with more enthusiasm.

Bella approached the pair of them like a zombie in a maze. "C-can you... both... stay a little longer?"

In unison Alice and Jacob nodded and replied, "sure."

* * *

End of chapter one.

Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts everyone. Hope you lot enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Good Times

**Chapter Two: Good Times**

"Hey Carlisle," Charlie called as he pulled over. He popped his head out the window, only avoiding the rain by Carlisle's umbrella. "Didn't think I'd see you again." It's been months since his family left Forks without a trace.

"Yes, I had a fantastic offer at another hospital," he replied. "At Las Vegas. It wasn't for me, so I returned." Carlisle struggled to keep his chin up and seemed a little scruffy than usual. His usual groomed hair was wild and messy.

"You all right?" Charlie asked. "You look really down."

"Edward died last night. He committed suicide. Esme is making arrangements for his funeral. It will take place next Monday." His face lifted up as he said, "we'd be very grateful if you and Bella could attend."

"...I'm sorry to hear that," Charlie replied with a dropped face. "And yeah... Bella and I will come."

"Give my regards to Bella," Carlisle requested. "She must be devastated."

"I will."

Charlie decided it was best to reach Bella as soon as possible. He had realized how lucky he was to still have a daughter. Just the thought of Bella passing away made it unbearable to imagine how the Cullens must be feeling.

*

I wanted to believe Alice, but I couldn't. Edward, my ray of sunshine now eliminated from existence. Nothing will be fine without him. 'Promise me you won't do anything reckless' were the words that clung onto my mind. I knew I shouldn't have jumped onto a random guy's motorcycle or jump of a cliff just to see visions of him, but that was all it was – a silly vision of him. It felt so real and I enjoyed the orgasmic thrills, but nothing would ever beat seeing him again. Alice can't deny it. It was my fault and mine alone. Guilt nibbled onto the hole of my soul even more because I'm foolish enough to have blamed Jacob.

Spending time with Alice and Jacob in the same room made me realize why Jacob stopped me. He thought it was the best for me. Alice had rung my friends at school, telling them that Edward committed suicide. It was joyful having Alice and Jacob around me, my two best friends in the whole wide world right now. The temptation to scream my tears out had been melted by their presence. The whole atmosphere reminded me of Christmas Day. The passionate stares that the pair of them gave me, the dopey smiles and showing off what they got.

It's a pleasant surprise not to see the two of them at each other's throats. It's their natural instincts to despise each other but they behave as if they were good friends. If this was fake chemistry; they're amazing actors. They're also very true friends to be setting their differences aside just to heal my heart. I'm confident they'll fail overall, but they'll give it a damn good try.

"We should play baseball again," Alice suggested.

"I'd thrash you," Jacob laughed at Alice with a grin on his face.

"Remember we're super fast," Alice warned him.

"Yeah," Bella seconded, nodding her head. "I can't believe how fast you guys run." I still had the tone of a zombie, but at least it wasn't as bad as I was a while ago. For now, I'll just have to fake a smile. Edward, Jacob and Alice will be the three things I think about before I dream.

"But have you got the strength?" Jacob smirked flashing his strong muscles.

"Don't underestimate us," giggled Alice. "Girls can be just as strong." Her cellphone jumbled in her hand. She tickled it with her fingerprints. "The next person to send me a message will be Carlisle."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"I can see the future," Alice reminded him.

"I know that," replied Jacob who seemed an inch pissed.

"And I know what it will say."

"What will he say then?"

"Edward's funeral is next Monday."

Jacob glared at Alice the very moment she mentioned his name. My head lowered down, gulped in pain and shook my head back up. "Are you all right Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

Alice's phone vibrated and we could confirm it was him because I saw his name flash up. She even showed me the message he sent. "You're good Alice."

"That's cool," Jacob muttered. His face started to show some boredom now. He yawned, then I yawned too, my eyes were beginning to ache from the lack of sleep, along with an overload of tears. Jacob. Alice. My two perfect beautiful friends. Please keep me awake. My eyelids began to weigh a ton and my body shut down. My crumbled heart drowned with homeless mind.

Bella, believe what Alice says. Everything will be fine.

Could it be? That voice? That deep masculine voice of Edward Cullen? Alice and Jacob had dissolved into blackness. The pitch black surrounding me was later replaced by the field I used to lay besides Edward. He was no longer a vampire, but a glistening angel. His face had much more color than he ever had when he was a vampire. The beauty I knew was still there. His glittery gaze caused me to freeze.

"Edward I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sad for me," Edward responded. "Alice is right, everything will be fine."

"But I've lost everything," I roared.

"You realize it soon enough."

I gasped as the grass flew and the ground split in-between my legs. I sunk in the earthquake's mouth and it felt as I was forever falling. It was suddenly raining skulls and Edward Cullen corpses and my stomach churned from the site. Closing my eyes did nothing. How could they say everything was going to be fine? Do I look fine? No! I keep hearing that phrase over and over again. It's starting to make my blood boil.

"Bella!"

I let out a scream and realized I was back in my bedroom. I shared a love/hate relationship with that dream. Edward would make a wonderful angel, but what could have been a beautiful dream ended up being a disturbing image reflecting my reality. Alice and Jacob were holding both of my hands. And Edward continues to walk into my dreams after his death. Without even thinking, I threw my arms out and hugged them both, whilst letting out a wail. "Don't you guys ever leave me," I requested with bottled up tears.

"We won't," Alice and Jacob assured her in unison.

Someone knocked on my door. It could only have been one person: Charlie. He opened the door and looked at me as he was going to give me some bad news.

"Hi Charlie," Alice smiled.

"I heard about Edward," Charlie announced. He approached me, patting my back. "I know this is hard for you, but you can move on."

I wanted to snap at him, but I didn't want to snap in front of Alice and Jacob. I can't just move on just like this – after everything he's done to me. A ton of stress had been added to my emotions. Inside I'm screaming, still yearning for Edward to return. Even though I know nothing will bring him back, unless I sleep again.

Charlie looked up on Alice and Jacob said, "thanks you for supporting my daughter you two. Even though she's grounded, she's free to visit you."

*****

**11:00 PM**

Seconds turn to minutes. The minutes turn to hours. The hours feel like days without him. I am fearing Monday now, I don't want to say farewell to Edward Cullen. Silence ate the atmosphere along with my sleep. Like that feeling when you're so tired, but you can't sleep. My heart starved from the goodness of life. Suicide felt like a good option, but Alice and Jacob would rescue me before I even try. At least I would have been able to be with the one I love, and be an angel like how he was in my dream. The dream still triggered in my mind. I knew I wanted to be a vampire, and now I'm not so sure. Edward looked even beautiful and more in place as an angel.

**1:00 AM**

I've come to realize that I've been a stupid girl from the very beginning. If I had resisted Edward, none of this would have happened. If I had been more grateful for the friends from school, this would not have hurt as much. Maybe I've spent too much time indulging myself with Edward, and not enough time with anyone else. I should start my making up with Jessica.

**3:AM**

Shedding tears is not going to change a thing; I know that. Yet the tears keep dancing down my cheek like a waterfall. Reminding myself of the times where Edward would wipe my fears away kept me from howling out.

**5:00 AM**

I can't believe I'm still up this late reflecting on my whole life. These new goals I've made are things are easier said than done.


	4. Something Random

** Chapter Three: Something Random**

I sipped gladly at my vodka and stood wild behind a bra. I wasn't even sure why I had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. I'm no good at parties, they always made me feel crushed and unwell and ending up how I'm like now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how me. Truth be told, I know very well why I was at the party: to see Alice. Just the thought of her, the chance of a glimpse of her eyes makes my heart thump.

But tonight everyone was masked. I peered beautifully through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Alice. There, I thought, the woman over by the card, the yummy one with the bellossom mask. It had to be Alice. No one else could look so gold, even in a bellossom mask.

She began to walk my way and I started to panic. What if she actually _talked_ to me?

Alice came right up to me and I thought that I was going to faint.

"Hello," Alice said greatly. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the bed," I said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so _lame_.

Just then, a strict voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

My heart leapt. If we were together at midnight, that meant that Alice might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Alice took me into her arms, pushed me to the curtains, and kissed me blissfully. I slipped my the tongue in her mouth.

I could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take our masks off. She reached out gracefully and pulled Alice's mask off her face. It _was_ Alice! "I knew it was you," I said and took my own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Alice said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some vodka."

I watched her go. She would be right back, I was sure. Just as soon as she had her drink.

I began to recite a poem I had composed in my head. "Ah, my love is like a fruity yellow card, all on a summer's day. I wish my Alice would dash me, in her own pretty way..."

"Do you?" Alice sat down beside me and covered her fingertips on my mouth. "I think that could be arranged."

Bella gasped greatly. "But what about my crazy mind?"

"I like it," Alice said beautifully. "I think it's silver." We came together and our kiss was like the wind.

"I love you," I said in perfect bliss.

"I love you too," Alice replied and carried her.

* * *

That was the most random dream I've ever had. It doesn't make sense, I'm suppose to be dreaming about Edward, not Alice. I don't get it, it's Edward's funeral today and he's suppose to talk to me in my sleep. Why do I have to suffer for love? They are no instructions, so I keep on getting hurt. And that dream doesn't make things any better. I am a hundred percent heterosexual, and that's just how it is. Besides Alice has Jasper and I have Edward.

Well, I did have Edward...

Sometimes I can't help but feel he's still alive. But he's already been dead for about a century. He made me wanting more of his love and utter attention. I'm too young to handle all of this emotional pressure all at once. I threw my head against the wall. With violent breathes I slapped myself and bit my arm. I'm so stupid I didn't even have the guts to scream. I bit myself, and after I flinched I did it again. All of this heartache could have been avoided if I didn't even get a stupid paper cut.

Still the dream burns in my mind, I don't understand it. I don't know what it means and I just wish I could forget about it. The more negative my mind became the more horror I felt I deserved. Biting my arm will do me good in the end.

"I can't take it no more, " I whispered to myself. I really couldn't. I swear if I had a knife right now I would just...

I swear if I cry one more time, Edward's gonna come back only to tell me how pathetic I am. Why am I kidding myself? He'll never be back and I don't have anything to live for anymore. Sure Jacob likes me, but he deserves much better than a whiny, pathetic, immature girl like me. And Alice is being way too positive. She lost her brother, she should be sad too. Why is she smiling when her mind should be clouded up with sadness? She's perfect, just like the rest of the Cullens. But none of them will ever be as perfect as Edward.

He was the one for me. How could I just move on when he means so much to me? They say I need a little time, and time is the biggest healer. There will be a new man to fill in Edward's shoes and I would learn from this experience. I see myself either dead or an old miserable lady rotting away in my tears of solitude. In my eyes no one could ever replace Edward. Not even Jacob. I love Jacob with the bottom of my heart, but we should only stay friends. I'm in enough trouble as it is and I don't want to drag Jacob into it.

"Please come back Edward," I sobbed to myself.

"Bella!" It was a voice I missed so much. The masculine voice came from the window and continued to call my name. For a moment, I assumed I was slipping into another dream. "Come to the window," he instructed. I glanced at the window: nothing was there. So I slouched back in my bed, then I heard his voice again. "Come the window and you'll see me."

"Will I?" I asked.

"Now why would I lie to you?"

"You've got a lot of reasons to."

"Just come to the window."

So I forced myself out of bed, opened the window and saw his ghost sparkling in front of me. I had to hold the tears back, but I couldn't help it. In tears of joy I cried out, "Edward!" I reached out to hug him but felt nothing. I slipped out the window, but I didn't care. I had a feeling Edward wanted me to jump out the window so I could join him. I could have had the right dream now.

I landed on the boot of my car. I don't get how I could have leaped that high. Now my psychical pain matches my mental pain. Silly me, how could I have thought a ghost could hug me? They're transparent. I gritted my teeth, I could move about fine, but my hands and knees were red raw and aching. I could even feel a bit of blood oozing from my knees. I slowly dragged myself to the floor.

I could hear Charlie's voice shouting my name. I think I can hear his feet dashing around the house and someone else running towards the car. Someone grabbed my arm and held my wrist, causing me wail in pain. "OUCH!" I screamed. My arm was released straight away and I saw Jacob looking at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked in panic. "Are you crazy? You could have killed yourself then."

"Edward's ghost," I shouted. "Did you see it?"

"No," Jacob shook his head. "There was nothing there. Your knees are bleeding really bad and your hands are pink. You might have broken some fingers."

"I'm fine," I lied. "I'll be fine for the funeral."

"Bella are you kidding yourself?" Jacon snapped. "You just fell from room and landed in your boot."

I said nothing after that. I just stared at him with no answer to give him. Even if I did explain myself, he'd think I was stupid. I looked up and his spirit vanished. Great, now I might miss Edward's Funeral —fuck my life.


	5. Dragged

_Chapter Four: Dragged_

_I'm waiting for something. _I'm waiting for something that will never happen. I can't turn back time no matter bow much I wanted it to. I feel like I'm being punished by a silent force for being so selfish. That's what made me lose Edward, I cared about nothing but him. It was an obsession that led to devastation. I've been searching the Internet to see if there is anything that will be of comfort.

Edward's funeral was three weeks ago and I still feel like a failure for not showing up. I swore I actually saw his ghost. Was Jacob just pretending he never saw it? I locked myself in my room all day thinking about how things could be like. I couldn't think of a fure without Edward. Everybody is saying these things take time, but as far as I'm concerned: I will never heal.

I will say it again, I will never heal.

I couldn't look at the pixels for very long. Everything seemed to blur into the light and I turned away. The doctor said I should be in crutches for another week. That is when I will have a check up to see if I need to do anything else again. I hated the crutches, they were a pain in the neck trying to get up the stairs and my knees were still in pain from that fall. If I had hit my fit, it could have been fatal.

There was a knock on the door. Usually Charlie would be the one to open the door but he's at work. Great, I thought off the stairs I go. Slowly I made my way down the stairs and opened the door. I couldn't believe who showed up: Alice, Tyler, and Jessica. "Hello," I said without even making an effort to smile.

"Hi Bella," Alice said in her usual self.

"Oh my God Bella," screeched Jessica. She launched a huge hug at me, which I've never seen her do before. Tyler had a box of chocolate in his hand. "Why did you have to do something so stupid like that?"

"I thought I saw his ghost," I replied.

"You really need cheering up right now," Jessica snapped. "I can't stand you being so low anymore. I'm going to take you to the cinema weather you like it or not. You can even choose the movie; anything but horror films."

"Sounds like a great idea," Alice said as she looked over Bella. "You should go for it."

"But what is my dad gonna do if he finds I'm not at home?" I stuttered. It was a lame excuse, but I know Jessica wouldn't give up on me.

"You can send him a text message or write a note. In fact, where do you keep your pens, I'll write a note for him."

I finally gave up. "Suit yourself. There should be one near the fridge."

I was surprised at how hasty Jessica was behaving. She really wanted me to go out with her after all. She even got Alice to tag along too. I think it's because I've been missing the Cullens so much when they left. I wonder who else is going to be at the cinema, will Eric and Angela be there too? Who knows, I thought. I might as well go to the cinema since everybody wants me to go so badly.

...

Besides Jessica, Tyler, Alice, Eric and Angela who showed up, I couldn't believe that Jacob showed up at the cinema as well. Everything just felt like back to basics where it all began. I now have a more optimistic feel about tonight. Maybe a good night out with my friends is just what I need.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Jessica asked.

"I don't mind," I replied. "Anything."

"I want to see _Professor Layton And The Curious Village_," Eric exclaimed with pride. He had always been a fan of that sort of thing. It's never been something I've been into before. But since it was new, and had nothing to loose I might as well give it a shot.

"You wanna watch that?" Jessica didn't seem to like the idea of that movie. Her eyes were wondering on one of the chick flicks being advertised.

"It looks interesting," I said. "Why don't we watch Layton."

And everybody agreed with me, even Jessica. So we all brought our tickets and watched _Professor Layton_ in the cinema.


	6. A Laugh

_Interlude: A Laugh_

Surprisingly I enjoyed myself last night. The movie was strange, but I really loved it. It was really clever and there were so many puzzles in the movie I couldn't understand. It had kept Edward out of my head because some of the puzzles were easy, and some of them were hard, it was just a matter of time of when either Luke or Layton could guess them all.

She would never have expected everybody in the village apart from Flora were robots. It was something that I felt like at the moment a depressed robot. Overall it was a good family movie and the cinema was packed and everyone was shouting the answers to the puzzles. It was truly thought provoking. Jessica's face expressions made me laugh. She was very crept out by the penultimate scene. If Jessica was in Flora's shoes, she would have taken the coins and spend it on a luxury holiday with epic shopping sprees.

Erik was telling me non-stop about the sequel: _Pandora's Box._ I was actually considering going to see the movie when it comes out. I know I could tag along with Erik and Angela since they're Layton fanatics.

I thanked everybody after the movie and then Alice, Jacob and I walked me home. The pair of them were always trying to hold my hand. You didn't need to be a body language expert to see that they were fighting over my attention. I tried hard to give the pair of them my equally my love and affection for being there for me in this troubled time.

Tonight made me feel like I was worth something again. I felt like listening to my ipod again. I felt like I was able to concentrate again. As I got home I went to my room, grabbed a journal and wrote notes down. Mainly about tonight but also all the good times I shared with everybody in Forks.


	7. How Did It All Come To This?

Author's note: Apologies that this hasn't been updated in a long time. I'm going to try and get this story finished.

**Chapter Five: How Did It All Come To This?**

I still don't understand how I'm still breathing. I'm sure Jacob must hate me. Alice probably just feels sorry for me. It's been years since I graduated. I'm still in contact with both Jacob and Alice's family as well as themselves, but I can't help but feel lightheaded. Everyday I had to force myself out of bed. Even though I had great grades, I couldn't get a job. It seemed that I wasn't alone, everyone else had been having the same problem.

Alice told me that you only fail when you stopped trying. The job hunting became a failure, I gave up and tried to do other things. But now I'm out of college, I had nothing to do. Charlie tried to threaten me with rehab, Jacob kept inviting me to things that I had always declined and Alice kept on calling me.

I never saw The Volturi again. Victoria moved on as well. She saw that Edward's execution meant that The Volturi had already completed the revenge on her behalf. It seemed that Edward's death gave more peace to everyone in Seattle and Forks, except me. It seemed that Edward had completely vanished from my life, as if I had never met him in the first place.

I could no longer see his spirit. He didn't visit my dreams nor my mind. I know Alice said that Edward would always be with me in spirit, but I can't feel him anymore. I had come to the conclusion that my love for Edward wasn't real; it was lust. A sheer fantasy. I had been completley selfish all these years. I thought of no one but myself.

There had to be something to look forward to, but I'm sure there are many people I needed to apologize to. Starting with My father, I had always referred to him as Charlie. I know he feels under-appreciated from me, but doesn't have the guts to see it. We both shared the trait of preferring to keep our thoughts to ourselves. He deserves my deepest apologies after everything I've put him through. He's always been so busy at work, that we rarely get time for each other anymore. I always zoned him out at home. I was the hole in his heart. I had to change that.

After leaving Char- I mean my father a note, I left the house that morning with a fat wallet in my handbag. It would be the first time I left the house in a while so the sunlight was hard to adjust. I had to clench my eyes shut for a couple of moments. The thumping feeling in my stomach made me aware that I had done something that I never thought I would do again: live. I didn't know what time I would get home, nor would I know when Father would be back, but when I came back, he would feel loved.

I might even see Alice or Jacob.

_Dear Father (something I should never had stopped calling you), _

_Times have been hard since we moved here. But I don't regret it. I've learned a lot of things and made some great friends here. I just want you to know that my depressing state of mind is not your fault. It's all my fault. Edward killed himself because of me and I have to accept the consequences. I had reacted very badly since his death. I rejected everyone and sulked in my bedroom feeling sorry for myself. I had a nice time having trips to the cinema, but I was so selfish to the point I had driven everybody away. _

_I just want to say that I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you over the years. I know that one day we'll sort this out. I'm out shopping at the moment and when I get back, you'll have something special. _

_Love Bella_


	8. Feel Real Love

Thank you to everyone who's has come this far. This will be the last chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'm on a mission to finish off all my incomplete fics.

**Chapter Six: Feel Real Love**

My heart spoke a language that I had never been able to understand. The hole in my heart, body and soul was a real big place, it could be it's very own world. I had a sudden urge to contact the living: both human and vampire. I wanted to feel real love. I had been prepared to die for a long time, but it wasn't meant to be. The road ahead of my had so much life. At the moment it was all going to waste. It was what Alice was trying to show me. I had so much to look forward to, that I thought I had nothing.

Then I saw Alice in town. I didn't know why I kissed her, but I couldn't get enough. Funnily enough, she didn't seem to mind. She was just happy to see me. In front of us was Jacob. He drove Alice and I into a small cottage. I had never seen the people look so chirpy before. I probably never noticed it, but the sun flashed a glorious shine. I don't think my day could have gotten any better.

It was for the first time I felt as if I experienced real love. Speaking from the inside, nothing felt awkward and I didn't feel tortured anymore. I wasn't trapped into my own little world anymore. My world had expanded beyond Edward. I was positive and I jumped for joy in the car. Alice looked at me and smiled. She could feel my happiness too.

People have always thought I was strange, but now I can pretty much embrace it. I do feel sorry for Jacob though. I know he really cared about me and wanted to go out with me, but my heart belongs to Alice as far as I was concerned. I'm sure that Jacob and I can still be friends. I know the Black family will think I'm foolish for not dating Jacob after all the wonderful things he's done for me, but I'm sure he'll get over me and that he'll find a wonderful lady more worthy than me.

It wasn't easy breaking Jacob's heart, especially when I knew my actions would leave a mark. Jacob should hate me for being a selfish cow. Perhaps moving with Alice will make me a better person. All my life, all I've thought about was me. It's embarrassing how selfish I've been. One would think that I would know better than that. I had been asking for a slap, but the people around me were too polite to give me the bashing I deserved. Edward gave me an inch and I took a mile. Then fell into Alice's arms. I've done many stupid things in my time, but I don't regret spending my whole life staying on the safe. I would have lost out on the real thing. What good is an unbreakable heart? My heart needed a bandage and my body wanted physical attention.

It was all or nothing.

This time I had to go with what I needed. What I wanted wasn't good for me. I had to change. I needed to be more kind and considerate. No more calling my dad, Charlie. I will make an effort to visit my mother. I will spend time with my friends.

"Tell me what you want?" Alice asked me out of the blue.

"I want to be happy," I said. I stared at Alice and forced a smile on my face.

Alice laughed. "That's one of the most weirdest smiles I've ever seen."

"That's why I don't like smiling." I frowned and looked at the green trees from the window.

"I understand what you mean," Alice said. "It's actually really cute, you should do it more often."

This time my smile was real.


End file.
